


halcón

by SkyRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “I got another lead on Barnes but I need you to translate it.”
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	halcón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Sam walked into Natasha’s room, loudly requesting, “I got another lead on Barnes but I need you to translate it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “How do you know it’s a lead on Barnes if you can’t read it,” she replied as she took the file from Sam.

“El soldado de invierno,” Sam read, pointing to the words. “The Winter Soldier.”

“How impressive,” Natasha deadpanned as her eyes quickly scanned over the document.

“I took Spanish in college,” Sam stated proudly.

“Te amo idiota,” Natasha said before kissing Sam’s cheek. 

Sam took her hand, warmth spreading from his fingers to hers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] halcón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284287) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou)




End file.
